all we did was care for each other
by BitterLiberator
Summary: She was a beauty he'll guard until the end of time. AU - Neku/Shiki.


**So, it's been a** _ **really**_ **long while since I last posted a story and all. I'm going through a pressing matter at the moment, and so, prepare yourselves for a long helluva bad, rushed story and forgive my stupidity for any error whatsoever. I also don't own them characters 'cause all rights are always reserved.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin**.

 _ **Done for…**_

He was done for.

If only his conscience wasn't so clouded by his misguided judgement, he could've waited for the frosty storm to sway, and he could've easily passed across the border from the remotely deserted woodlands to the possibility of encountering a foreign village in another area. But, no, he had to be armed with his foolishness and dived straight into danger, only to be wavered by the merciless opposition of the hailstorm, and tossed to the ground like someone who failed to meet expectations. He admitted it was pathetic, but inevitably accepted defeat.

He was just an adolescent orphaned by the cruelty of the weather, and his only regret was growing up to only realize he was a thorn in the world's side. He didn't understand why he had to be alive only to be bound by such a misfortunate fate.

As he prepared himself to meet his end, he found himself being spoken to by an unidentified elderly man – an unexpected twist of fate in which he failed to fathom.

"No one is allowed to be exposed in the Outskirts," the old man grunted. "After all, this winter has been especially harsh."

The young boy did not reply. He was about to faint any moment now.

"I can, however, offer you a proposition," he continued, tone pleasant. "Come and work for me, m'boy."

 _This old guy's senile._

"To compensate for your efforts, you'll be provided with much hospitality and care. I can also ensure that you'll be in good hands, and possibly have your future secured here. Lastly, I'm not fronting with you."

 _Is he really telling the truth?_

"Don't waste our time and make up your mind, boy. Decide."

 _I... I will…_

Before he could register anything, Neku's lost his grasp on reality.

 _ **Shouldn't have…**_

He shouldn't have saved him. He should've left him in the cold wilderness and succumbed to his death. Instead, the old man really went on his way to offer Neku a position in his home, or rather, his mansion.

As promised, the teenager had to work as one of the many servants in the household, and he didn't take this news very well. Then again, what choice did he have?

He was brought to one of the spacious hallways he has ever seen, dressed in immaculate working attire suited for him, so that he could be introduced properly to the entirety of the helpers. The odds were in his favor yet again.

Again, what choice did he have?

All eyes were on him, conversations begin to stir in the air, so much he can't stand it. His ears were ringing and pounding endlessly. He was down on his knees, trying to pry off the voices. They throbbed his head so much to the extent his conscience was barely alive to fight back. He was aware that he was in a monstrous state, eliciting gasps and hushed whispers from the servants, clearly appalled by the audacity. It wasn't his fault that he was gifted with strengthened hearing ability, and those ears of his were so pronounced that it would give him sensory overload.

In silent acquiescence, he stormed out of the hallway.

 _ **Felt a presence…**_

He felt a presence in the room.

No, it wasn't a ghostly, malicious-esque of a presence that would require an immediate exorcism or talisman of any kind, but it leaned towards more on humanity; his ears could pick up to someone silently walking up to him, and judging by the quiet footsteps, he has a sneaking suspicion that it was a girl's. Maybe she was requested to check on him after what had happened earlier, or to ridicule him for being an imbecile. Either way, he didn't give a care as long as he has solitude by his side – he had nothing to lose.

"Leave me alone." Neku gave her a cold shoulder as he busied himself, grasping onto the hope that she would retreat to her own biddings.

"No way. Not after what happened." her voice held no contempt, no judgement, just sprinkled with care and concern.

He didn't know what to say, but he didn't take his chances to throw a glance at the girl to inspect her identity. He firmly took it upon himself to perform and complete his given tasks, pay off the old man's generosity, and probably leave thereafter – basically returning back to square one.

"I demand of you to look at me." Now, in exchange of her kindness, her voice was unwavering, laced with conviction, and coupled with a sense of authority.

The sudden change in tone quickened his pulses, but did little to faze him.

"Look. At. Me." The words tumbled out like a guttural noise ripping from a lioness's throat.

He did as he was told, and the moment he met the girl's eyes, he knew she was regal.

Raven-haired and spectacles that granted her twenty-twenty vision, she held a somewhat different aura, which paled in comparison with the majority of the servants in the family. The elegant traditional yukata she was clad in was more than evidence that she held one of the most aristocratic ranks in this esteemed clan of hers.

The princess of the Head.

The stern look on her face dissolved into a much more softer expression, and she wore a smile so angelic that angels in the heavens would shy away in embarrassment.

"Good," her voice sounded relaxed. "At least you know your place. Oh, and where are my manners!" She wore the briefest look of embarrassment and mortification altogether, before schooling her features to neutrality, recollecting herself. "I should've introduced myself earlier. Anyhow," she cleared her throat and placed a palm on her chest, "my name is Shiki. Shiki Misaki."

Indeed, she was the princess of the Head.

 _ **Already ten days…**_

It was already ten days, and he hated the life of a servant.

As he finished cleaning one of the many rooms with a broom and dustpan, he was about to move on to the next one when he bumped into a dude no older than him, much more taller and buffer, blond spiky hair topped with a skull-themed beanie.

"You that newbie, eh?" he asked, inspecting him.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Eh?" The tough man was certainly provoked, but before he could say anything, another person came strolling in. She was a fairly youthful girl, probably a few years younger, petite, accompanied with equal blond hair and similar-looking beanie, eyes bright with intelligence.

"Hello." she has one hell of a polite smile. "I believe this is our first meeting. My name's Raimu Bito, but everyone calls me Rhyme for simplicity. On the other hand, this is my older brother, Daisu-"

"BWAH! RHYME!"

"-kenojo Bito. He prefers to be known as Beat," she finished with a sigh.

"Neku," he said. "Neku Sakuraba."

"Neku, it's a pleasure to meet you." she bowed. "I apologize if my brother ever caused you any trouble. He may act on impulse and can be quite a handful, but deep down, he's really sweet and wears his emotions on his face."

"BWAH! NO! I DON'T!"

Oh boy, did he like them a lot.

 _ **Paused…**_

He paused at whatever he was doing, feeling distracted and unrelaxed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to look at me?"

The young woman merely smiled at him, and he briefly and silently questioned her sanity. "I was just thinking to make you my personal helper."

"What?"

"Y'know, like a butler? A princess needs an aide and confidant at all times."

"I'm not your plaything or anything like that, princess. If you really need one, go and hire another person instead."

She pouted. "Why you got to be so rude? I'm human too."

"Don't make song references like that!"

The day settled with them arguing, in Neku's case of course.

 _ **Finally…**_

Winter finally melted, and the scent of spring was on its way to spread the news.

It didn't stop him from working for the household though. In fact, he's grown quite accustomed to it.

He was ordered to lend a helping hand to one of the long-term helpers in clearing out the storage because Shiki was having etiquette lessons (she absolutely despised it) and he was much more relaxed in comparison to the others. When he arrived, he was greeted by an unfamiliar young woman clad in standard traditional dress befitting more of a stylish geisha than an attendant, and had her unusual pink-red hair gathered up in a neat ponytail. However, she was distractedly carrying a dangerously towering vase to notice him.

At the sight, he felt wrongly and strangely embarrassed for the maiden looked so intent and concentrated on her work, he didn't think it was the appropriate moment to even approach her or anything for that matter. He decided to turn on his heels and venture out of the household for the time being – he placed the blame on cabin's fever.

Well, that's naïve of him.

She seemed to have noticed him, however, as she stopped at whatever she was doing and crossed the length of the room to the boy, her footfalls quick but deliberate. In the meantime, Neku debated between fleeing the scene in unspoken fear or apologizing to her for being such a non-existent nuisance in her line of work, not realizing she was actually excited and friendly as they come.

"Hey there!" she greeted with overwhelming enthusiasm, rendering him speechless. "You must be that famous new recruit, uh, Neku, right?"

The boy could only nod as she started to speak loquaciously, drowning him in explanation about their given instructions, the ways and orders of the household, their job and status, its rich everlasting history. Everything.

The peppy girl introduced herself as Eri, one of the princess's trustworthy handmaidens, best friends and was her personal designer, having served the renowned household for donkey's years. He has heard of her name from the gossips and rumors of other servants whom he had idle chit-chats with. They fondly mentioned that her gorgeous looks and bubbly personality were her best assets yet, and she's invigorated most – if not all – of the male admirers in the village, as well as Beat, who was once smitten with her. True to popular belief, even Neku found himself slightly captivated by her presence, but it stopped there.

"All the domestic helpers here," Eri was saying, "are faithful family retainers to the prominent Misaki clan since childbirth. In other words, each and every one of us here are-"

"Orphans," he blurted out; he couldn't help himself. "Sorry."

The attendant shook her head, forgiving him. "The truth hurts, but we're treated equally as a family."

Her resolution was strong and relentless, and he found it admirable.

 _ **Bumped into…**_

It was Shiki he first bumped into in the morning, in the servants' quarter overlooking the debut appearance of the cherry blossoms because he just so happened to be there, and Shiki was on a self-claimed quest to search for a particular someone – that particular someone being Neku himself – because she claimed she has to deliver something of the utmost importance.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" her yell came out louder than she had expected. She looked haggard with all the huffing and panting, practically bearing no semblance of a princess.

Neku didn't mind though.

She headed over him with in such a hurried manner, he'd to pray to most of the almighty deities that he wouldn't need to catch her should she fall head-first to the ground. His wish must've been granted because Shiki was too determined to reveal her ditzy traits.

He arched an eyebrow in question. "Here to stalk me again, princess?"

In a failed attempt, she glared menacingly at him (he didn't know how menacing even looked on her) as she revealed her hands. "No, emo-dummy! I just want to give you this."

Neku peered at the item in her palms, confusion written all over his face. "What's…that?"

"Headphones, naturally!" she twirled it 'round for emphasis. It was huge and purple, and it drew him back to the past. _His_ past. "Surely you're familiar with the term, no?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, reluctant. "It's just…what gives?"

"A parting gift." At this stage, she lifted her free hand and feigned a pained expression coupled with a dramatic voice. "For treating this young and innocent maiden," A pause. "with such poor services, and hurling harsh remarks at her without a care in the world. For instances…" She still has more to say?!

"Okay. Stop." An extremely unattractive scowl etched across his features. "I'm nothing but a sore thumb, I get it! And I'd be more than satisfied to leave this-"

"Geez, calm down. I'm just pulling your leg," she soothed. "No need to flick open rage mode, okay?"

Without warning, she was on her toes and was reaching for his neck, carefully placing the headphones 'round it, and while she was at it, she discreetly noticed how closed her lips was to his cheeks, and how her fingers slightly brushed and burned across his skin – it made her heart flutter. He must've realized it too because his surprised expression tried to mask the flush running across his cheeks, and his veins were threatening to burst forth from such a more-than-platonic and intimate closure.

She withdrew from him almost immediately when she was done, and he secretly wished she could've prolonged it further instead. They continued to remain like this as the cherry blossoms drifted in a graceful pattern, trailing after the wind.

"You're always troubled by the noises surrounding you," the princess finally spoke.

Ah, Neku decided, so she did notice.

"Yeah, thanks to my enhanced hearing and all." he made it sound as though it wasn't a matter to be expanded upon, and he preferred it that way.

"So, being the kind-hearted girl I have and always am," she continued, smiling sweetly. "I thought I'd get it for you to, well, tune out those bad noises and focus on the good ones. A defence mechanism of sorts."

The revelation served as an element of surprise for him, and well, he was certainly taken back. The idea might sound somewhat unorthodox and weird, and completely Shiki-centric, but it was definitely thoughtful and imaginative of her, he'll give her that.

"A lullaby to ward off nightmares, huh?" he looked slightly amused.

"Yes, something like that." her smile still lingered.

He clutched the headphones tightly, almost wistfully. "…Thanks."

If possible, her smile widened considerably.

 _ **Kills…**_

"That 'phones round your head kills, ain't it?"

"Guess so." he shrugged, preferring to be interested in the vastness of the sky as he stared ahead.

"Bruh, you ain't lookin' at me."

"Mmh." he didn't need eyes behind his head to know that Beat was reaching his breaking point.

Unfortunately, Neku's slight victory was ephemeral as the upbeat punk took the liberty to plop down unceremoniously, scooting closer towards him.

 _Damn, now we're even._

"Say, with that cool guy of yours, I'm callin' ya 'Phones," Beat said in satisfaction. "And, I gots alcohol here." he produced a bottle of _sake_ , and shook it in delight. "Since we're bros for life, let's have a torse!"

"I don't do alcohol." _And it's toast…_

Neku assumed that Beat was deaf because he was already pouring the contents in two separate cups, which he acquired from nowhere. When he was done, he handed one of them to Neku, who had no choice but to grudgingly accept.

"Aight!" he yelled heartily, slinging an arm around Neku in a hearty manner. "To us buds and your 'phones, 'Phones!"

Yeah, they were buddies all right.

 _ **Relieved…**_

When Shiki was relieved of her leader-in-training's duty for the day, she brought Neku along to the Outskirts for a change of scenery.

"This was where the Head found me," he mentioned, wrinkling his nose at the unpleasant memory. "Said he went out for a stroll and chanced upon me like a miracle. You know the whole story."

"You embarked on you first journey here too." she giggled. "To the path of a servant."

He scoffed. "Not as funny as your stalking antics, princess."

She didn't bother to deliver another comeback. "How do you like your headphones? Do your ears still hurt?"

Hearing this, he instinctively placed a palm on it. "Not as bad as before." he paused. "At first, I wasn't ready to accept it because it served as a reminder of my past." Another pause. "My parents bought me a similar one to cope with the pain. Back then, we were walking home from a store until a freak storm came upon us. Swept us off our feet and we went spiralling in the air. I was the only one to survive the crash. And somehow, along the way, I lost the only momento I had that linked me with my parents."

Her hands instantly flew to her lips, swallowing a gasp. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such an awful memory."

He shook his head, promptly ending the discussion.

The duo continued to venture in the woods a little more longer, and gradually, the bright hue of the sky was embraced in the arms of darkness. Remembering how particularly hazardous the Outskirts could get, Neku assumed the role of the loyal and protective servant.

"We need to leave, princess."

"No." Shiki abruptly took his hand into hers, effectively silencing him. "Call me Shiki."

He just stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape, not quite following what she'd said. "Beg pardon, princess?"

"It's Shiki." she shook her head, amused yet delighted. "With the exception of the presence of others, I hereby forbid you from referring me as a 'princess'." She gestured the air-quotes with her fingers as though she wasn't royalty.

He was torn between sighing and groaning. "I can't believe you – taking advantage of your authority as the up-and-coming leader of a distinguished clan over something…so dumb."

She tipped her head back in laughter – a beautiful melody to his ears. "Kudos to myself, I supposed." She shrugged airily as she regained control of herself. "Anyhow, let's try again!"

A look of resignation registered his face. " _Princess_."

"Neku! You promised!"

Her face scrunched up, brows knitted firmly together, resembling a madwoman and losing all composure as she refused to look at him, missing the very first smile he's cracked in a very long while.

For her.

 _ **Enjoying…**_

"You're enjoying yourself."

Neku frowned. "What?"

"Like I said, you're enjoying yourself." she smiled too broadly for his liking. "Immensely."

"Eri's right, yo!" he could deal a day without having to hear his voice.

"Uhm…right 'bout what again?" _Honestly…_

"Regarding the very fact that Neku enjoys Shiki's company very, very, _very_ much, brother." Oh God, who was the instigator of this whole baseless assumption? And, how many more would pop out and chip in to comment about it?

"Guys," Neku said with finality. "I'd appreciate it if you guys have this conversation elsewhere." Especially when they weren't within his radius.

"Okay." Eri nodded, unabashed. "Come guys! Let's continue this in my room instead." _Goddammit, no!_

"Scratch that," Neku groaned. "You cannot have this conversation _at all_."

"Funny." A smile blossomed across her lips. "The owner himself permitted us to talk about it just then. I wonder why…" she shot meaningful glances at the Bito siblings, the younger one understood completely whereas the older one has a harder time deciphering the mystery behind her words.

"Honesty is the best policy," Rhyme said enigmatically, a glint of mischief detected in her eyes.

"Ditto!" Eri enthused. "Man up and embrace those feelings!"

"Bwah, ya' hidin' somethin'?! Spill!" Beat, who has somehow cottoned on to the puzzling bits and pieces of the conversation, delivered a playful punch toward Neku's arm, and the latter found the idea of receiving a hundred-hit combo courtesy of Beat much more relishing than being teased by the matter at hand. He needed to find an escape route. Away from them. Fast.

"Everyone." A new voice entered the conversation. "Just what is the fuss about?"

As if the world's gone mad, Neku could hear a chain of sudden choked gasps and sharp intakes of breath taken in a more-than-in-moderation rate, the latter seemingly emitted from Beat. He couldn't tell whether to find the whole situation confusing or humorous, but he's gathered the balls to throw a glance at the newcomer whose presence seemingly piqued their attention quite astoundingly.

Greeted by platinum blond hair and distant violet eyes, Neku could only stare at him in wonderment. Oversized second-hand coat and combat boots were deemed foreign to this land, let alone the Misaki household, but the entirety of the environment here has seemed to familiarize with the newcomer – as if he belonged here. With a bulky duffel bag lugged behind his back and his free hand pocketed, he resembled a merc who has dedicated most of his life to the battlefield itself, but that was just all in Neku's head.

"J-Josh!" Eri exclaimed with high-pitched vocals. "You're back!"

"B-b-bwaaaaaah!?" Beat's eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets. "P-p-prisssssyyyyyyy?!"

"Joshua." Even the ever-composed Rhyme faltered, but remained neutral. "We didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Hmm." Habitually, he twirled a few strands of his hair, lost in thought. "I suppose I did come back earlier than scheduled. Why?" At this, he smirked. "You lot rather not see my face and have me prolonged my stay up in the mountains any longer? That's very thoughtful of everyone."

"Hey, don't condescend us, jerk!" Eri elbowed him childishly, and Neku knew she was going through an emotional phase. "Every single one of us, especially the Head, became a worrywart when you've stopped writing to us a few months ago. We thought you were ambushed by a pack of wolves up in that stupid mountain!" She nearly shrieked.

"Especially the Head." Rhyme nodded in emphasis. "Everyone's busied themselves just so they could shake off the feeling of longing for your return. Even Beat's been prone to become tearful or break down in fits of misplaced anger whenever he asked the Head about your homecomi-"

"Bwaaaaaaaaah! Rhyme!" Beat let out a string of vulgarities, and in the briefest of moments, Neku was strangely gratified that he and his current companions were adequately aged to bear such slight explicit contents. "Rhyme'slyingyosoya'bettershattap'cosIain'tgon'to-"

"Daisukenojo Bito," the newcomer said with a sigh, elicting an awkward squeak and another protest from said boy. "I'm highly aware that my dashing and somewhat timely appearance has floored you, quite tremendously and outrageously, but it would do us all a favor if you could speak…"He paused for effect. "…Properly."

Just as he finished, the air surrounding them abruptly felt suffocating and discomfiting – tension so thick you could slice it with a knife. Beat, on the other hand, donned the greatest shade of embarrassment his face could ever behold.

"PRISSY! YA GON' BE DEA-"

While Rhyme and Eri held Beat back and attempted to quell his roaring anger, Joshua set his eyes on Neku and approached him smoothly.

"I don't think I've seen you around, _lackey_ ," he said, intrigued. "Your name?"

Neku narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this 'Joshua' guy at all. "Neku."

"Neku," he echoed thoughtfully. "The famous Neku Sakuraba? The one who was personally rescued and escorted by the Head from the Outskirts? It may have seemed that your name has exceeded your reputation."

Before Neku could say anything, another voice decided to enter too, squeaky and aghast.

"Joshua! It's that you?!"

"Surprise." Dropping his bag, he spread his arms wide, deadpanned.

The ecstatic princess plunged at him, hugging him in the process. "You're really here! I can't believe it. God, I missed you so, _so_ much." she tightened her hold him, as if to make sure he wasn't transparent or an apparition, or even a mere shadow of someone who was gone for almost the duration of her years as an adolescent and almost adult.

"Ah, princess." Joshua seemed unaffected by the gesture, but this was the first time Neku's seen his smile. "As far as I'm concerned, you still remain as the girl who offers hugs as welcoming gifts." he shook his head, bemused as they drew aware from each other.

"You haven't changed one bit either." her cheeks were slightly flushed, and the sight alone made the pit of Neku's stomach uncomfortable. "Grandfather would be so pleased to see you!"

"Yes, indeed." he raised his eyebrows delicately. "I'll be in for an earful too."

"Yup, that too! Everyone's going to hate you so much," Shiki laughed, her eyes swimming with emotions.

When news of Joshua's arrival spread like wildfire, everyone gathered in the banquet hall in celebration of his return. The scent of delicacies permeated in the air as the servants laid them on the dinning table, alcohols at the ready, and conversations started to materialize. It was most definitely a frenzy dinner.

"Yoshiya," the Head said breezily, alcohol sharp in his tongue. "It's good to have you back, eh?"

"Sir." he bowed slightly. "It's good to see you again."

As they exchanged talks, it was revealed that Yoshiya Kiryu, or Joshua, was a family relative of the Misaki clan, as well as a spirit medium in training, but has yet to overcome the many trials of his training, as he has put it. Shiki had also mentioned the unpredictable nature of the man, but just as she has also put it, he meant well, regardless.

He'll see it to it then.

 _ **Alone…**_

When he was alone, Neku took the liberty to help himself with some tea, and he also found himself being accompanied by Joshua. Bizarre.

"'Shiki', huh?" he mused, surprising the boy. "Already calling the princess on a first name basis, hmm?"

Neku gave a non-committed shrug. "I'm just honoring the princess's request. That's all."

"Which also serves as a friendly reminder that you're nothing more than just a pauper," he said curtly, which pierced Neku's feelings. "May I remind you of your position once again, my dear? Like it or not, don't ever bring about any unwanted feelings that would bring shame to both the princess's and the Misaki's reputation. You'll tarnish it _completely_."

And, like it or not, Joshua was right. Because…

Once a servant, always a servant.

 _ **Daybreak…**_

In the early stages of daybreak, Neku was roused by a chain of poundings on the door, clearly knocked on with urgency. Chasing the remnants of drowsiness out of his system, he proceeded to pull himself out of the futon, dragged his feet with a lazy yawn, and slid open the doors to reveal Rhyme, who mirrored Neku's similarly tired features. Regardless of her age, the young girl was notably known to be one of the early risers, and was tasked with the job to wake each and every attendant present in the household, and was never seen doing so without a smile, rain or shine.

However, today, she did not exude any of her usual cheerfulness like any other mornings. She looked tired and grim, as if she had gone meandering along the states that still harboured wars without slowing to a standstill. Even the smile she'd displayed has lost its sparkles, but Neku couldn't possibly blame her. As per rumors, the Head has been diagnosed with his recent comeback of pneumonia, and was strictly required to lie in bed to reclaim more rest than intended. Until the family's doctors could schedule a proper and later dateline for another check-up and a possible surgery, the entire household has been in disarray and was on the verge of succumbing to mayhem – the attendants have been busy as of late, running much more errands for the Head than usual, and because Shiki had taken the news pretty badly, they were more than welcome to comfort the princess whenever she was in distress.

"Good morning, Neku," she said, voice quiet. "The Head seeks to have an audience with you. Privately, in his chamber."

He was too distracted by her last statement to return the greeting. "Why me? Isn't he sick? Bedridden?" There was a sharp intake of breath. "Don't tell me-"

The little girl shook her head in reply; even she didn't have all the answers to every problem. "All he asked of me was your presence – it must be a matter of great importance."

Silence enveloped the room as she awaited for Neku's reply or even the slightest hint of movement. When nothing was progressing, the girl's patience began to run thin, and she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Time and tide won't wait," Rhyme said sagely. "You shouldn't keep him waiting any longer."

He snapped back into reality. She was right because it wasn't like him to beat around the bush, to dwell in inexplicable thoughts while time took the lead. It was just too unlikely for him to be overpowered just like that.

He took another deep, silent breath, recollecting himself. "Yeah, I shouldn't. Let's go."

When he was refreshed and ready, the duo made their way across the hallway, greeting several busy maidens in passing. It was unusually quiet in the morning, but if anything, Neku's ears found much more solace in it more than anything he could bargain for. After taking a sharp turn to a corner, trailing along the seemingly endless corridor, another sharp turn yet again, they've finally made it. Rhyme motioned for him to enter, and in hesitation, yet feeling ready, he did.

The moment he entered, Neku was greeted by a bedridden Mr. Misaki and quickly rushed to his side, not without bowing and inclining his head politely.

"Neku," he grunted. "You took your time, m'boy."

"Apologies. I was preparing myself."

"Hmm, yes. I think I understand that." Pause. "How's the weather today?"

"Seems perfect for a stroll. Of course, if you're feeling better and up for it."

"Wonderful." Despite himself, he smiled blissfully. "I wouldn't want to kick the bucket on a rainy day."

That statement threw him off. "D-don't be ridiculous!"

"Then again, sunny days weren't any better either," he continued, as if Neku hadn't spoken to him. "I don't have much time. Just so you know, I've written my will last night."

"We can talk about it when you recover." he knew it was possible.

"Don't tell my dearest granddaughter about it yet. But once she starts reading, tell her to read it the moment it begins, until the finale."

"No…" he knew the time has come.

"She'll probably hate me for eternity if she does, but it's for her own benefit. For the Misaki clan."

"Stop." Everyone will hate him for leaving too.

"Neku." his shaky hand reached for his, and the adult accepted almost immediately, tightening his grip, never intending to let go. "I have one last final request. Hear this selfish old timer out."

When the boy nodded reluctantly, he continued.

"Please, whatever the circumstances, protect and care for Shiki like you have and always do for me. I'm also…aware of the growing attraction between the two of you." Neku's eyes widened. "But, as much as I permit it, I cannot allow the both of you to be romantically involved with each other. It's…a critical violation to the rules of the clan – a sinful act in the eyes of many. You know that very well, do you?"

The boy nodded again.

"Good. Even if you don't, I still trust you." the old man smiled again. "And, now, I think I can finally…join the others in the heavens above, or possibly the hell below…."

The hand that held his slackened significantly, and, so slowly, dropping to the ground.

 _ **Standing…**_

Black kimonos. Standing in the rain.

The departed soul of a once great man was laid to rest in the graveyard of the Outskirts, next to the ancestral generations of the Misaki clan. Only tears spoke for everyone in the pouring rain.

After putting her hands together in the form of a prayer, Shiki stood up, lifeless, and walked towards Neku, seeking solace and comfort in him. He openly welcomed her as she was in the arms of his embrace, tears and emotions fused altogether.

Joshua stood by the far end, isolated from everyone, but Neku could still see him. He didn't really speak or move a muscle at all.

Whether he was shedding tears or just soaked in the rain, he couldn't tell. Could be both.

A fortnight after the Head's funeral, the household fell into a deep silence for a few times or so, but the will to stay strong never faded.

That aside, Neku also began to ponder why he was invited into the room of Joshua's and why he had to accept it. Seated across him was the spirit medium, drinking tea in an idle manner. He also noticed the silence had ensued for at least half an hour now.

"So, you knew," he started. "That's why you didn't want me to cross the line."

There was a pregnant pause. "It's a common tale. You're the greenhorn to this whole tradition."

Ah, crap. It wasn't unlike what Eri had said: the truth hurt.

"Not only did you deepen your friendship with the princess whom you eventually developed romantic feelings for," he continued, sipping at his tea. "You nearly jeopardized your life as well. What a bold and reckless move."

The boy stayed silent.

"But, I must admit – you should be utterly grateful to still draw breath," he said in a patronizing voice. "The last time a royal member was romantically involved with and impregnated an indentured maiden, they were exiled and banished by the Head himself. Never to ever come back."

"You mean…" Neku croaked out weakly, unable to finish off his sentence.

"That's right." his features softened significantly. "They were the princess's parents."

 _ **Another…**_

They had another conversation, much to his surprise.

"You do know that the princess is to have a political marriage in a matter of time, don't you?" he said, calm and collected.

Neku didn't have much to offer. "Yeah, I guess. That person must be none other than you, right?"

His attempt to be comical failed quite miserably. Quite too much for him to handle.

"Heavens, please perish the very thought." he let loose a dark laugh, and Neku wanted nothing more but to implore the ground to swallow him whole, into the deep, lonely abyss where he could admonish himself for being unguarded. What's happened to him? How could he allow himself to be so open-minded, and being uncharacteristically inquisitive at the same time? The wonders of being in the confines of the Misaki household.

"I deem our princess as nothing more than a surrogate sister, my dear." Joshua threw a withering look at him. "I thought you knew better."

Neku could only hide his already massively bruised ego into the depths of his heart.

 _ **Finally…**_

He finally met him.

Watanabe Sosuke wasn't royalty material. With rebellious locks of fiery ember and a pair of passionate eyes that narrowed into dangerous slits, he could be mistaken for a dangerously terrorizing yakuza leader, but his looks didn't matter if someone took his inner persona into consideration – funny, sweet, caring, and maybe a little too hot-blooded for his own good.

Neku was shortly introduced to him when he happened to chance upon both him and the princess in passing, and eventually wound up being with them for the rest of the day.

Like a fucking third wheel.

"Whaddaya think of this, Ms. Misaki?" he gave her a goofy grin as he flourished a bouquet of dahlias.

"Beautiful." Shiki smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad you're the type of person to think that flowers make great centrepieces."

Neku found the whole spectacle to be cringe-worthy and annoying, and he was glad he was the type of person who wouldn't be envious so easily.

Well, that was what he thought anyway.

"He resembled a raging flame." she shared her thoughts to Neku after Sosuke left. "A light of blazing hope, refusing to surrender in the arms of darkness. He's also stubborn to a fault, unwavering, and wears his heart on his cheeks." Giggles began to follow suit. "The sight of him really tickled my heart."

He didn't really know how to respond to that. Swallowing hard, he tried a different approach.

"The two of you bonded real quick in such a short while. Is this your, what, third meeting?"

She blinked, clearly concussed. "What're you talking about? I haven't met Sosuke until today."

 _ **Turned out…**_

It turned out that Joshua knew and didn't inform him beforehand.

Jackass.

Neku shut the doors behind him and found a grim-looking and anxious Shiki, hands holding a paper, already clenched into a ball.

Oh crap, he realized, the _will_.

"In this paper, grandfather told me everything," she said, voice quiet. "My role, my responsibility, my parents, and my marriage. _Everything._ He told you too, didn't he?"

"Princess."

"All of the pretty lies, the ugly truth – I'm fine with all of these." she bit her lip. "I wish you could've told me too, even if you weren't supposed to."

" _Shiki."_

"I know; your loyalty lies in grandfather, and in me too, probably not as much, but in a sense, yes. I'm sorry for being selfish, but I'm not sorry for being hurt and angered like this." her eyes held the mixture of frustration and melancholy. "I'll have you know that keeping me occupied in the dark wasn't as enthralling as you would've surmised. It's really unfair of all of you, especially Joshua!"

"Enough, Shiki!"

He snapped her of her negativity and misery, her expression blanched and horrified, eyes widened and softened almost immediately, lips parted, and he knew this was the time to comfort her.

"Good r-riddance," she cried. "I'm so sorry for lashing out at you like that. Don't e-even think about doing this to me a-again."

"I promise." his words came out quick. "I'm sorry too."

 _ **Leaving…**_

"You're leaving again?" Shiki was certainly upset.

"Sadly, yes," Joshua said, lacing up his combat boots. "I have yet to complete the many trials of a spirit medium, princess."

Eri rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Just remember to write to us every once in a while. We wouldn't want a repeat of the last episode."

"I concur as well." Rhyme giggled. "Beat would be so-"

"RHYME! NO!"

'I know. The lot of you will miss me quite terribly." he smirked and glanced at Neku. "I think I will miss you the most; _you're_ in the top of my list."

"Sadly, I don't reciprocate that feeling at all."

"My, I don't think my heart could bear your harsh remark. That makes you all the more irresistible, dear."

 _Bleh, gross!_

"Take care of yourselves and the princess," he said, hoisting the same heavy duffel behind him. "Farewell." With that, he started to walk along the wintery trail of the Outskirts.

Neku decided to say something he didn't expect he would say at all. "You should take care of yourself instead!"

The leaving gentleman lifted his free arm, walking without ever looking back. It was the back of a figure who had no other way to live than to fight.

 _ **Today…**_

Today was out of his reach.

She was clad in her finery, the most beautiful wedding kimono he'd ever seen being worn by the beautiful bride-to-be; it's served as a family heirloom years before her greatest great grandmother was to be born.

The female attendants gushed as they huddled around their precious princess, magnificence clear in their eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, Neku had never seen Eri looked so teary-eyed and prideful in her twenty-five years of existence, and never had he realized how much of an idiot he looked merely because he was not the groom.

Merely because he was not the groom.

 _Shit_.

When the girls finally gave it a rest, they let Shiki be and left, conveniently leaving him behind too. They did tell him to stay put and remember his role for escorting the bride down the aisle until the moment was in the right pace.

That aside, what was more unusual and strange was that they were both located in the same room where they had overlooked the cherry blossoms when they were at their finest several last seasons ago, currently buds yet to be flourished.

Shiki inched closer towards them, closing her eyes as if it was all but a dream. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Is it really hard? After all those times of counting down those days which led to today? Really?" he questioned, slightly bewildered.

"Well, yes." she nodded, stiff. "The suspense wasn't thrilling at all. Then again, on another note, I'm doing this for the sake of the family. For grandfather's sake." He had to give her credit for mentioning the Head without breaking down in tears.

He nodded. "I'll be playing my part too."

She smiled cryptically. "I don't get it. Why are we so calm about all this?"

She took the right words out of his mouth, but he didn't vocalize about it.

They were already adults, and had rationally decided the matter was too much for them to handle and dropped it. They didn't bother to sit down either as neither of them weren't in the mood for it, standing and looking at each other at their own pace.

"How are your ears?" she asked idly. "I hope my gift that I gave to you eons ago did more than justice than they already did."

"Never better." Even though the headphones weren't on his head, but around his neck instead, he was telling the truth. "In fact, I like it better like this."

"Oh?" she looked surprised. "How come?"

"Because." he didn't continue further.

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Remember this room?"

"How could I forget? I should be the one asking you that."

"Do you take me for a fool?" he said, voice laced with mixed emotions. "I've committed everything to memory. You were on your toes, begging to go higher, your arms reaching for my neck, my soul, so that I could see and listen sense in things that I've lost, but not forgotten." he clutched his headphones tight. "Your face was so close too, and I could've thought that was the last time I'd ever see the world. Thought it was all over for me." Now, his hand searched for hers, and once he did, he placed her palm over his chest. Over the beating of his own heart. "Can you feel it?"

He left her in a gaping mess, and she flew her free hand to her quivering lips. "I-I didn't think…"

"You feel the same way too, don't you?"

"Y-you don't deserve this." she tried to brush it off as she laughed, the corner of her eyes brimming with tears. "This is such a depressing ending. Somehow, somewhere in my heart, I w-wish we could've ended this differently too. End it on a happy note. I don't want a cliché fairytale happily-ever-after ending, of course, but you'd understand." their hands part ways, and she cupped his cheeks. "I'm so sorry for all the pain and grief I've caused you. Throughout the passage of time, you had to put up with a selfishly stuck-up princess who's saddled her people with unsolicited burdens, and-" she sniffed. "-I don't think I can form a fluid sentence without bawling, honestly speaking."

He gave her a small smile and pried her hands away, not unkindly. At least she was able to joke a little. "I may not have mine, but you have yours." he nodded his head towards the door that lead to her future. "That guy's lucky to have Lady Luck by his side."

"Ah, crap. Stop." she exhaled. "These tears are going to slip any minute now. Eri and the girls are would be so vexed to see I've ruined their masterpiece of a make-up."

"You have to hold them," he urged. "Save those tears for the best part of the wedding."

She shook her head. "Nothing screams best, Neku. You know better than I do."

Her statement met silence. It stretched on for miles. They knew fate was out there to conspire them. They could not possibly change the course of their life - it was too late.

"At the very least, let's make this moment count," he broke the silence.

She didn't meet his gaze. "…Even when your happiness doesn't fit in all this?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? This isn't a decisive agreement at all."

"I don't care anymore."

Slowly, she stared up at him, eyes searching. Her lips set in a firm thin line. Then, almost reluctantly, a small smile bloomed.

"Okay," she whispered almost inaudibly, her head met his chest. "O-okay."

Her words stayed the same until she was finally broken. Her tears met her cheeks and drenched his clothes, her cries screamed an unspoken agony the both of them had suffered to this day, his arms circled the entirety of her shaking body, his lips speaking words of comfort. But, just as what Neku had told her, it was okay.

 _It was not okay._

Today was out of his reach indeed.


End file.
